


I Hate You To.

by missmia3909



Category: Olitz - Fandom, Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mellitz, Multi, Olitz, Scandal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmia3909/pseuds/missmia3909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what I think happened through out the trail with some tweaks to what happened in the real show. This is a Fan Fic of the beautiful Olitz and it might be end game depending on how it goes and where my writing leads me. Mellitz vs Olitz. Who will win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I awake to the sudden sound of my alarm. Today, I join on the election campaign trail of promising Governor Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. My very close friend Cyrus called me onto to see what we could do to keep his polls rising up. He is leading but the other campaign is going stronger and is slowly and efficiently gaining the trust of the American people, which isn't a good idea. I quickly have a shower and get ready for another day in a different office. I live in Washington D.C of course but i have moved all around the world. 

My name is Olivia Pope. I studied for multiple years in top schools in the state and earned a degree in law. I only recently moved to Washington for a better future as a lawyer. With not much luck even though graduating first in the class and all, I decided I would try to open my own little business but I'm not sure what of. So here I Am. Not doing much but earning enough money with Cyrus to keep the rent being paid and to fund my wide taste in red wine. 

I get out of the shower and slip into something nice, a plain black dress with a nice silver belt and silver heels. I straighten my very frizzy hair and add a couple of curls at the front, apply some light makeup and eat some quick cereal and yoghurt and run out the door, locking it behind me. When I walked out the front door of my apartment building. Cyrus is standing there; behind him is a small/medium sized black limousine.  
“Jump in Olivia, this is our ride to the campaign. I hope you are ready Liv!” Cyrus explains as he opens the door.  
“I’m ready as ever and i am so excited!” I say to him as I gracefully climb into the back of the limo.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now Liv, we are having some trouble in the campaign when it comes to the navy and law side of things. Got any ideas?” he asks me as we drive off, my house becoming harder to see every second we go.  
“Hasn’t Governor Grant served in the navy before because according to the profile you gave me, he has gone on many different missions that were accomplished?” i reply leaving him astonished.  
“He has Liv, him and his wife don't understa-”  
“Than why is that a problem then. He served this country proudly.” I say cutting him off mid-sentence.  
“That’s what i was hoping you'd tell me. Anyway we’re here.” I climb out and look at the really nice office building with a familiar figure in the door. It’s Governor Grant standing their, talking to his staff. I sneak in and I look at him. He has blue eyes and a long haircut. At the front, he seems to have a small superman curl.

I sit their quiet for most of the day until he begins talking about his campaign and why he is loosing right now and what he needs to do for his next debate.  
“What is the problem with my campaign then. We were leading. What happened?” He says.  
“Its your Navy career, sir. It is all their for you to talk about it but you find the easy way out about it. People trust their children to be sent to the navy to return safe, so why should they trust you as their commandering chief. Let them know who you are and don't be afraid to say it. How much do you want this presidency? Or are you just wasting everyone’s time here? Because it seems to me like your running for the presidency like your being chased and not running like you want to finish first.” Everyone is quiet. I look at Cyrus and he gives me a sly thumbs-up.  
“And you are?” He asks.  
“Olivia --- Pope” I reply  
“I want this presidency a lot and i would hate to waste everyone’s time. Lets all take a break, in fact let’s call it a day.” He says still looking at me.


	3. Chapter 3

“Liv, that was good, just what this campaign needs, a push. Anyway, you coming home with me, we can catch dinner?” He asks.  
“Nah go without me, I’m gonna go out. Love you Cyrus.” Within an instant, he has left and gone and I head down to the bar on the corner probably 100m down the road. I walk in and I order a nice wine. 

I’m sitting there at the table after another 4 glasses of wine and when I’m about to leave, someone pulls out a chair. I look up and it’s him.  
“Hi, where’s your wife? It isn't a good look when a governor running for the presidency sits next to a single lady in a bar on his campaign trail Governor.”  
“Cut the Governor crap. Just call me Fitzgerald or Fitz, either doesn't matter.” He says to me with a stern look on his face.  
“That would be inappropriate Gove-”  
“Then lets be inappropriate then Olivia. Say my name” He says as he cuts me off.  
“Fitz, I don’t think i should stay much longer, we have a long drive tomorrow to our next stop on our campaign for your debate.” I pull out a $20 note and put it on the table, and i stand up, a little tipsier then I expected.  
“That’s for my glasses of wine and your drink. Keep the change or whatever. I’m going home” I say as I stumble on my feet still glaring at him.  
“At least let me give you a lift in my limo and walk you up, you’re a bit tipsy.” He says as he grabs my arm when I almost fall over. I agree

He pulls up outside my house and I walk in to the elevator entering my floor number as he follows me in. On the ride up, he walks up to me and I kiss him on the cheek. We arrive on my floor when I walk out and stand at my door, him behind me.  
“Ok, I’m home. You wanna come in?” I ask still slightly tipsy and resting on the doorframe.  
“Ok, but only for one drink.”


	4. Chapter 4

After he comes in, I offer him a glass of my last scotch bottle. He takes a sip and contorts his face a little,

“A girl of many talents, a campaign ‘fixer’ and someone who has SOME idea of a nice scotch and wine. Quite rare really.” He says very seductively. After 3 more scotches for both of us and me playing some music, we ended up dancing on the floor. I kiss him and he picks me up and takes me to my bed.  
“Well, Olivia, pleasure to dance with you but I need to get back to work and finish off my preparations for the debate. See you tomorrow Olivia.” He says as he exits my room, leaving me lying in bed all tucked in.

The next morning, I woke up with a throbbing headache. I got up and got a panadol, had an orange juice and had a shower. I cleaned up the mess I made last night with Governor Grant. I then packed my bags for the campaign trip today and I headed to work. I got my coffee and sat on the bus, three in front of Fitz. He had an orange juice and was on his phone. Ting. I got out my phone and checked my messages when I saw it was he, Fitz. I opened it and read it. ‘Last night was bad... What happened? My head is killing me.’ I swiftly replied ‘same. We went to a bar, I got drunk, you drove me home and helped me up, you drank some scotch with me then we danced and you somehow tucked me into bed safely. It was bad!’ I heard his phone receive a message then a phone call. At least I know he has been in contact with others.

1 hour later, we left and it was now 9.43pm, I was stuffed but my headache was preventing me from sleeping. I got up and went to sit next to him. I was feeling pretty bad but then again, so did he. I sat down and we started talking  
“Hi Olivia.” He says  
“Hey Fitz.” I say back to him as my head spins a little  
“Hey” He replies again looking at me.  
“How’s your head?” I asked while mine was flipping itself in my skull slowly making me feel like my head would explode.  
“Its not that bad. You had more to drink then me, I had to hold you up in the shower pretty much, obviously while not looking but you were spewing in the toilet... A lot. It was quite funny. You were dancing on your table and then you and I were dancing to Something About The Way You Look Tonight.” he filled in all the gaps.  
“Mines killing me. And I spewed? And you showered me, way to go in front of your boss Olivia.” I stated to make it seem all unintentional.

3 hours later, we arrived at the hotel. I got off the bus and headed straight to the desk to check in. I then went in the elevator with the rest of the team. The higher we got, the less people their were until their were only 3 of us left in the elevator, Fitz, Cyrus and I. We stopped on the second last floor and Cyrus got out. Leaving us two, alone in an elevator again. We got out of the elevator and I headed to my room. I stood out at the front door and waited for my key to work.  
“You wanna come in and have a wine with me Governor?” I asked wondering.  
“I think I learnt last night to never be in a room with you with scotch, but 1 and I say ONE wine only.” He goes to his room and puts in his bags and he walks back into my room. I close the door behind him and I pour a wine.

 

**A/N - My name is Mia. This is my first A/N for this book. So these chapters are going to get a little longer. The reason these were so short was I was so busy with school I would write small chapters. I love scandal. I hope you continue to enjoy this story. What do you think will happen with the one glass of wine they will drink. Remember to follow, read and leave comments for this story. Im going to write another based on continuation of S4 but i need more ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

I pour him a wine and we sit on the small balcony, looking over New York. It’s amazing here and its more amazing with him. We sit there and we drink our glass in no time. He is about to leave and walk out the door when he turns around and sees me grabbing my clothes for a shower. He closes the door and walks up to me. He kisses me strongly, pushing me up against the wall.  
“Stop, Fitz. STOP!” I say  
“I can’t just stop, Can you?” he says as I walk up to him and kiss him, pushing him up to the wall. He takes off my shirt and I pull off his tie and unbutton his shirt. He pulls off my bra and my pants and I stand there, naked with him. I undress him and I turn on the shower. We climb in, still kissing until his fingers enter me, deep and I stand there, staring into his blue eyes. I’m still standing there half drunk and half tipsy and he enters me, we climax together and then I hear a knock on the door. I turn off the shower and push him into the cupboard.

I open the door and Cyrus is they’re looking quite confused.  
“Hey Liv, have you seen Fitzgerald, I’m just trying to run a speech by him. Is he here?” he inquires.  
“No sorry, I was just about to go to bed, maybe he has gone on a walk or something. See you in the morning.” I reply as we say goodnight and I pull him out, give him my towel and I check the hall with no sign of Cyrus. I kick him out and quietly close the door, turn off the lights and go to bed.

The next morning, I am awakening again to the sound of my alarm. I realize I have 2 messages from Fitz. I open my phone and read them. ‘Team lunch tomorrow at Blairetown restaurant. You coming?’ and the other says ‘Thanks for the wine, never new you were a wine kinda person, thought white was more preferable for you. Night’ I reply to him ‘Never had much to do with white. Ill be there.’ We get up and we head to the campaign debate hall. He is looking good and ready. I decide to go talk to him about it,  
“Remember, Look proud to be their and be proud of who you are. When a navy question comes along, answer it with your life and let them know you and your career. Be formal and polite but run like you are being chased, not like you are chasing it. Got it?” I say as i fix his tie.  
“Got it,” he says as he pulls me closer so i can feel him. I pull away and send him out. It was going well but no one had asked a navy question until one man and his wife asked,  
“with my young son just signing up for the navy, why should I trust you as our commandering chief?” This was the perfect opportunity to release his story.  
“What I should say is that I think I would make a great commandering chief, but what I’m going to say is that I know how you and your son are feeling. Every day being in the navy was another day I dreaded crashing millions of miles away from home. It literally made me sick but I know that fear is our weakness and how do I know that you and your son are afraid. Do you know how? Because I’m afraid of it to!” He nailed it. He walks behind the curtains and I kiss him on the cheek.  
“That was perfect Fitz. Amazing you nailed it. Lets head to lunch.”

 

**A/N - What did you all think about that. Anyway. Remember to hit the like button and to leave some comments. Hope you like it. You can email me private ideas to mlangridge0@gmail.com or just any hints or grammar mistakes I can change.**


	6. Chapter 6

At lunch, we eat and as my meal of lamb with vegetables come out, I order myself a glass of rare red wine called 1997 Cabernet Sauvignon Abreu Madrona Ranch and I take a sip. Cyrus is next to me and takes a sip of my wine. ”Its a good wine Olivia. Not to bad.” I nudge him playfully. We then return to the bus and I sit next to Cyrus. We talk for a while and then he falls asleep. I begin reading my book, Gone Girl. It’s really good. I then head to sit next to him when there is hardly anyone awake. I sit down and he touches my leg, sliding up and up. Leaving my leg in a trance that cant be awoken. I start to fidget and he stops, leaving me wanting more. When we arrived at our final destination before the voting starts, Washington D.C. I get off the bus and head towards my house when a car pulls up and 2 people pull me in. It is him, Fitz. His eyes glaring at me as he moves closer, making me feel like my skin is melting but my heart pounding out of my chest. “Olivia, OLIVIA!” Cyrus yells as I realize it was all just a dream. I get in the car with Cyrus and he drops me home. I have a quick shower, dry my hair, eat dinner and go to bed. I walk into the living room at the most ridiculous time to answer the knocking on my door.

 

I open the latch and I see it was Fitz so I invite him in, “Hi, how are you?” he says to me. “Are you drunk? Have you been drinking?” I ask him, as I can smell the scotch on his breath. “How’d you guess? I went to a bar, they were giving me drinks and I was sitting there alone but then I came to you.” He replies, mumbling the words as he drunkenly walked around the house looking at photos. “I think you need to go home Fitz. Your wife will be concerned. She misses you.” I say but he begins walking towards me “Fitz, no, please don’t touch me.” I say a bit frightened. “Fitz, don’t tou-” I say as he raps his arms around my waist. “I love you, I’m going to divorce her. I’m getting papers as soon as I’m president. You will be my First Lady,” he whispers in my ear as his plump tender lips make their way down my neck. “Fitz, You should stay with her during your first term, you chances of re-election will be slim if you leave her. I can talk to her and we can organize something so I can still see you. I will be with you, just not by your side in all the photos. We can make it discreet so no one will know...” I say as he falls over probably from his intoxication. “The room is spinning, I feel sick!” he says as i run into the kitchen to grab a bowl and place it in front of him. He throws up and partly misses the bowl and some of it lands on my shoes. I get him up and I take him to the toilet. I pulled out his phone and called his wife. *Ring* *Ring*

 

**A/N This story is coming along but the chapters are getting a little short. Please don't care to much as school is keeping me very busy.**


	7. Chapter 7

“Hello Mrs. Grant, I am Olivia. I work on your husbands campaign and he is at my house.” I say formally.

“Hi Olivia, Can I just ask, Why is he there?” she says with a hint of surprise.

“He came her late tonight and he was really heavily drunk. He came in and threw up, I cleaned it and he is now throwing up in my toilet. I was just wondering if you could come get him.” I say as kindly as I could.

“Give me your address and I’ll come get him.” I give her my address and she heads over to my house. About 20 minutes later, there was a knock on my door, which took me by surprise. I knew it was Mellie so I grabbed his tie and jacket and I opened the door.

“He is in here.” I explain, motioning her to follow as I hand her his tie and jacket and she gets him and they leave. I jump into bed and I go to sleep after flushing my toilet and washing his bowl.

 

I get up and get ready to go to the campaign. I eat some cornflakes for breakfast and clean my teeth. I put my hair up in a messy bun and wear a pair of nice pants and a blouse trying to look as formal as possible. I walk in to the room where we were campaigning and I see Fitz sitting there with a glass of orange juice and his wife sitting next to him. I giggle a little knowing why he had the orange juice and I get straight to work. Mellie, his wife, calls me over.

“Governor Grant has something to say to you Olivia about last night.” she says to me.

“I’m sorry about everything, throwing up in your house and in your toilet and anything I said was probably due to my heavy intoxication.” His sorry eyes melt me on the spot. I look at Mellie; she’s quite pleased with her husband’s apology.

“Its fine Governor Grant. Next time go home and not to my house and enjoy your orange juice.” I say laughing and giving him a wink. I head back to work and the day seemed to fly by. Tomorrow is Election Day and we are ahead in the polls. I’m so excited to see if our hard work paid off.

 

I head home, and get ready for bed. I have a shower, wash my hair and dry it. Eat dinner, have the rest of my bottle of red wine that I thoroughly enjoyed. I brush my hair and teeth and get in my PJ’s and I go to bed, reading a bit of Gone Girl then falling straight asleep.

 

A/N - Please remember to leave Kudos and comment your thoughts on this book. What will happen tomorrow, will he leave Mellie or will he stay with her. We'll see...


	8. Chapter 8

Today is Election Day and we are all over the moon with how far we have all come. We win most of the states but 23 or so but we won. Governor Grant was now the president. He makes a toast quickly.

“I’d like to thank all of you here for helping me through this. To Cyrus who will be my Chief Of Staff and for bringing in Olivia who saved this campaign who I would love to have as my Communications manager and everyone else. Also a toast to my amazing wife, Mellie for standing by my side and supporting me. You will be my First Lady and I do love you.” He says. He has gone home and gone to bed. I head home and do the same.

 

Today, we move into the White House and he is about to be sworn into president when I put a little pin on his jacket. It was a flag of America and I had it special made for him. I was about to leave when Mellie walked in. I left them and they went to be sworn in to presidency.

“I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third do solemnly swear I will faithfully execute the office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States. So help me god.”

 

I was in my office when I got a call from Fitz’s secretary asking if I could go to his office. I walk slowly to the Oval Office embracing that we are actually here and it’s not a dream. I make my way into his office and I close the door. He enters through the side door and dismisses Lauren, his secretary telling her to go home. He walks towards me and I walk away towards the windows behind his desk.

“Mr. President,” I say as he walks towards me.

“Mm I like that. Say it again.” he says in an inappropriate matter.

“Mr. President,”

“Mm yeah. That’s good.” He says again as he cuts me off.

“Mr. President, you and I both know this cant happen here, look at where we are. This cant happen anymore. You’re supposed to be at the inaugural ball.”

“I’ve been to four inaugural ball’s today. And I think it can happen right there on that desk.” He says as he kisses my neck. We were still standing near the window.

“Mr. President, there are cameras in here. This is the only place they can’t see us. Its to risky.” I explain

 

**A/N - This Chapter is hell short and I'm so sorry. I promise they will get longer but school is keeping me to busy and so are my horses. I will post a couple more chapters today**


	9. Chapter 9

“I never knew there were cameras. I’m sorry.” He says as he wraps his hands around my waist. He kisses my neck and moves to my chest, then my stomach and legs.

“They might walk in and see us.” I explain to him as I sit in his chair facing the window, looking out at the spectacular view.

He continues kissing me and I get up, leaving him kneeling there on the floor. His face annoyed and wanting but I had to go.

“I’m going out tonight so don't bother texting. I am getting drunk and hopefully making it home.” I say as I leave.

“Olivia, GET BACK HERE NOW!” he yells but I keep walking, wiping the tears from my face. I go home, put on my nicest short dress and I go out. I was drinking by the bar when a cute, tall, muscly man named Jake came up and sat next to me. He had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. We ordered a drink and went back to my place. He undressed me as I undressed him, slowly heading to the bedroom. He kissed me all over, making me feel like I was floating. But all I could think about was Fitz. Wishing it was Fitz.

 

I wake up and get ready for work. Jake was still asleep so I left a note saying to leave by 10 when I got home. I stop in at a small coffee shop and order the usual white coffee with 1 sugar. I continue to the White House and exactly 7 minutes later, I arrive. In my office I see the first visitor of the day to discuss policy. I lead her to Fitz’ office so she can have a quick briefing with the President. I walk into the Oval Office after the briefing is finished and I am surprised to see no one is in there so I turn around to head out but he calls me.

“I missed you last night. I heard you found a guy. No need for me anymore is there.” He says to me, his words stunning me and making my feet feel like concrete.

“Don’t you ever say that I don’t need you any more. I love you.” I say.

“Did you sleep together?” he asks randomly, totally out of the blue.

“Fitz, please don’t do this. I have a throbbing headache. Don’t do this to me.”

“You did, didn’t you? Oh my god. Really?”

“I did but what am I supposed to do for the next 4 years while you are here. Be lonely?”

“I’m making a plan to move you in. It’s going to happen just give me time.” He replies to me quietly. I give him a nod and leave.

 

**A/N - They're going to get longer... I promise. Leave Kudos and comments on what i should do next**


	10. Chapter 10

 

Later that day, I walk in to the Oval and tell him I was leaving.

“Sorry it’s just me but I have been instructed to fill out this for you and then drop it off to Cy. Is there anything else I can do for you?”  I say as he looks out the window.

“Wait for me. Ill get you, just wait for me to divorce Mellie.” He says which stuns me.

“Ok then. Can I borrow your phone to call Cy to go out for dinner?” He hands me his phone. His wallpaper is Cyrus, him and I in a selfie, which is an amazing photo. I ask Cy, book the reservations then hand him back the phone.

 

“2 more days until my birthday. You got me a present yet, baby?” he says as he wraps his arm around me.

“Mr. President…” I say as he releases me from his grip.

“Camp David, Wednesday. My schedule is pretty empty. You and me only. Anyway, what did I say about you calling me Mr. President, first it was sexy, now it sounds like I’m your gym teacher.” he says as I nod in agreement

 

Tuesday, I was getting ready for ice-skating with Abby, Huck Quinn and Cy when I get a call from Fitz. I answered.

“Hello Mr. Presi- Fitz. What shall you be calling for?” I asked as I heard him breath.

“What are you doing today?” He asks as I slip on my warmest jumper.

“To be honest, I’m ice skating, in a private rink I booked so if you want to come along or anything, bring the kids and Mellie, your welcome to come. Cy and some of my friends are coming.” I say as I gather my keys and lock the door and head to my car and began driving to the rink.

“I will try to make it by myself if not with Mellie.” he answers as I turn onto the main street in D.C.

“Hope you can make it Fitz. I’m going shopping tonight with Abby. I’m buying you a present then. But you’ll get it at Camp David because, well, I don’t know what it will be.” I say with a tone in my voice that made me sound sexy but not to be messed with as I hang up.

 

We get our skates and start straight away. Abby, Quinn and Cy all fell over almost immediately. Huck silently glides around. I never fall over because when I was younger, I skated lots every holiday and then I went travelling and visited Holland in the winter and my friend I skated everyday. I loved it almost as much as being in the swim team. We are all having fun when 5 secret service agents walk in, heading to each corner and all of a sudden he walks in, looking at me in my Black Versace Collection belted waist coat. I look back at him in his suit pants, suit shirt with the top 3 buttons undone when he slips on another black, long coat. Behind him is Mellie and she looks absolutely stunning. I stand there while he grabs his skates and puts them on. He glides gracefully on to the ice overtaking me in a flash.

 

I glide off, catching up to him in an instant.

“Your good, very good.” He says as he looks at me.

“Yeah? Well I use to figure skate in Holland so...” I reply as I speed in front of him skating backwards into the middle watching him continue around the outside.

“Don’t know how good I am now. I wonder if I can still do my old moves.” I say as he glides into the center and stops and watches me. I begin to skate backwards and then I turn around and do a two feet spin. He claps but I continue skating off until I do a scratch spin, making everyone stop and look my way. Then, I have a rush of adrenaline, I feel the need to do my favourite move, a swift, fast move called the Axel Jump and I execute it to perfection making everyone cheer. Fitz skates up to me and grabs me by the waist taking me by surprise especially considering his wife is just there. He picks me up and skates backwards and does a perfect jump, holding me tight still. He whispers in my ear.

“Tomorrow baby, tomorrow.”

 

**A/N - So they are slowly getting longer guys. 3 chapters uploaded so far for today. Kudos and comments appreciated**


	11. Chapter 11

We skate off the rink and we enter the cafe where he orders some food and I order a coffee. We sit at a table when Mellie and Abby walk in with Quinn, Huck and Cy still on the rink.

“What was your worst injury ice-skating Olivia” Mellie asks as I pull up my sleeve to show her a very faint scar on my arm, about 15cm long starting at my wrist and ending on a diagonal just under my elbow.

“I was doing a spin like before but with my leg up with my old figure skating partner and boyfriend when I cut my arm on his blade while we span. It didn't hurt but I had 37 stitches in my arm. I also was doing a new routine and I was doing a spinning jump and I landed awkwardly on my back and hurt my tailbone. That’s my worst injuries. ”

“Well, todays could have been a lot worse if I dropped you.” He says as he laughs and sends me a wink. I pull out my phone and send him a message. ‘I knew you wouldn’t. I never felt safer then with you holding me. Not even Blake my figure skating partner and ex-lover made me feel that safe’ I send it and he pulls out his phone and reads it. ‘Disabled toilet, five mins, you in?’ He sends me as I sit there, looking at him. ‘Ok, ill leave in 3.’ I walk on to the ice then I see him enter the toilet area. I skate off the rink and I get to the disabled toilet. I knock and he opens it, letting me in.

 

“Hello, you are amazing. I love you; I’m in love with you. I love that jacket to baby.” He exclaims as he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me close but facing me away from him. I turn around and kiss him. He slowly makes his way down my body, leaving every spot where he kisses tingly. He begins to lick me, making me bend in the feeling of his presence.

 

I walk out and start skating again, he walks out 1 minute later and I stare at him. I gather all the people at the rink and we head home so that Abby and I can get ready for shopping tonight.

“We are going shopping!!” I say to Cy playfully as we leave through the door and head towards the mall. We were shopping when I saw Tarocash, which is a popular store of suits.

“Come in here Abbs, I need to grab something.” I say as I walk in.

“Is there a guy your not telling me about chick?” she says with a smirk.

“Actually, its for the president.” I say glaring back at her.

“So first he shows up at ice-skating then you are magically doing his shopping. What is going on?” She asks.

“First, I actually invited Mellie ice-skating and she came and brought her husband and I am actually shopping for a suit for him under the orders of the First Lady so I’ll take that one... I think a Medium/Large,” I say as I point to a navy suit with a white shirt and black tie, matching pants and belt to the sales assistant. I continue to scroll around until I find a very nice tie. I add it to the pile

 

We continue shopping when I spot Braz and Thingz. Abby insisted we went in and I ended up spending $300 in lingerie then we head home, get ready for bed and doze off. I’m fast asleep.

 

**A/N -  Kudos and Comments welcome and appreciated. Trying to upload as many chapters as I can today. I have already written out to 17.**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up early to the sound of my alarm. Its Camp David day, not exactly what should be happening on his birthday but my mind tells me not to go. I pull out my phone and I call him *Ring* *Ring* He picks up almost immediately.

“Olivia, what’s up?”

“Don’t go to camp David today. It’s your birthday, stay with your family. Ill see you later.” I say swiftly.

“Olivia, you are my family. Don’t back out on me please. I need you, and want you.” He says, almost crying.

“Abby is getting suspicious. Last night she literally said ‘so he shows up at iceskating then you are magically doing his shopping. What is going on?’ I can’t and don't you dare send anything or I will have to make up a fake boyfriend... or get one.” I said knowing he would take me seriously.

“Ok. I wont send you anything.” He says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“I’m coming to work still. Ill be in my office in five minutes.” I say as I instantly hang up and grab my files for the quick briefing I need to make in the press court about the situation in East Sudan. I then say goodbye to Abby and I leave.

 

I arrive and finish my briefing. I sit in my office, about to leave when a delivery comes through.

“I have a dozen roses for Ms. Pope. Where should I put them?” The kind man says as I motion to put them on my desk. ‘Really, at work...’ I send Fitz as I sit there reading the card. ‘Have a good day and rest of the week and I will keep in touch with you baby... You Know Who.’ It says as I grab the card and put it in my bag, leaving the roses on my desk. ‘I hate you...’ I send. I head home. I get a knock on the door. I look through the eyehole and I realize its Jake

 

“Jake, I missed you,” I say as he leads me to the bedroom. Still wearing my work clothes, he grabs a bag and packs me more work clothes and some PJ’s.

“What are you doing?” I ask him as I look into his eyes.

“You are coming to my house, no distractions, no work, nothing. Besides you don't have any food or drinks so...” He explains as I go to talk,

“Oreos and popcorn aren't food and wine definitely isn’t a drink I enjoy as much as beer. Lets go.” He says, leading me to the door. I grab my keys and phone and we head to his apartment.

 

When I arrive, I walk in and immediately fall in love with his place. It’s perfect. It resembles him in every way. It has a nice wooden floor and roof. The kitchen bench is marble and it is set out perfectly. The only thing I see is missing is a TV so i look around and I find a small one in the kitchen. I take it all in and I see him place my bag down in his room down the hall. I walk down there and I get a call, making him give me the don’t-you-dare-answer-it face that I have to resist.

“It could be work.” I say as I pull out and see its Cyrus.

“Hi Cyrus.” I say as I answer it as I go and sit on the couch. Jake motions at a wine and I nod. He pours it and brings it to me.

“Its not Cyrus.” And immediately I know who it is.

 

**A/N - Remember Kudos and comments guys**


	13. Chapter 13

“Fitz, what do you need?” I say bluntly to him.

“Hey Olivia, how are you? I’m great thanks for asking.” He remarks with a tone telling me he is trying to be funny.

“Fitz, I’m good but what do you need. I have stuff to do.” I say as I sit on the couch and turn the small TV on watching the news cycle blare as I wait for an answer.

“Olivia, what would you like to eat?” Jake says as I try and muffle the phone so Fitz cant here I am with someone.

“Anything, I’m not fussy…” I say as I return to my other conversation on the phone.

“You have company, I better leave you to go.” He says politely and quite disappointedly to be honest.

“Don’t worry about it, what do you need? I will come if you need me there to brief for something!” I explain to him as Jake gives me a ‘Really??’ sort of look.

“I was just wondering if tomorrow you would be able to prepare a speech and address the press court about the situation on East Sudan and tell the Press that we will not invade and declare war against them.”

“I can do that. What time should I be there to address the room?” I ask

“Go 10.30, I’ll tell Cyrus to set it up.”

“Ok Bye”

“Bye Olivia.”

 

“What was that for Liv?” Jake asked me after I was quickly given a second to breathe about what his decision was.

“I have to prepare a speech about the situation in East Sudan and stuff for the President to be addressed to the press court tomorrow.” I say as he kisses me.

“You better get cracking then later Missy coz you are eating MY dinner and WE are going to bed.” He says as I kiss him back, as he places a plate of delicious fettuccine carbonara on the table in front of us. I eat it quickly.

“If someone saw you eat like that in public, they’d think you haven’t eaten in days, weeks even.” Jake says as I put my plate in the sink and wait for him to finish. I get a call from Cyrus and I take it.

“Hey.” Cyrus blurts into the phone.

“What’s up Cyrus?” I reply, hoping that this phone call will be over ASAP.

“Has Fitz talked to you about East Sudan? I’m trying to find a way to talk him out of the press conference tomorrow. Would you talk to him?” He asks.

“I will as long as you haven’t tried to. Put him on.” I say as I hear Cyrus walk through the Oval Office doors.

“Mr. President, Don’t do the press conference tomorrow. If you do and you make a decision, the press will wonder whether you thought it through properly or not. Wait a couple more days and see what happens first then make a decision.” I say to him through the phone.

“Ok. But if things get worse, a press conference will occur straight away. And also, I hate you.” He says through the phone. I understand what he is saying.

“I hate you too. Bye!” I say as I hang up the phone.

 

**A/N - Comment and Kudos**


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, I wake up and head to the White House and I am immediately called into the Oval Office by Cyrus to get a document signed. I walk in and hand him the document and he signs the paper.

“Are you coming to the ball tonight?” He asks as I remember that was on.

“I have a date but I can change that and bring him to the ball. We have been going out for a while now. I’ll be there.” I say as I exit the Oval Office walking towards my office to make a quick phone call to Jake.

“Hey Jake, I can’t make the date tonight…”

“Let me guess? Work?” He cuts me off.

“No a ball but would you like to come?”

As a friend?” He asks inquisitively knowing this will be the time when he hopes I tell him where we are at in our relationship.

“No, as my date.” I say to him as I imagine his face through the phone.

 

I drive home and I get ready. I wear a plain white dress with a gold top and gold high heels. I also compliment that with a beautiful gold bracelet my mum gave me for my 14th birthday and a gold necklace and matching earrings. I hear a knock on my door and I answer it to see Jake in an amazing tuxedo.

 

We arrive and I walk through the door, my hands entwined in Jake’s and I walk up to the Vice President and he kisses my cheek.

“Welcome to the ball Ms. Pope. Have a good night.” Vice President Langston said to me as I walked up to Mellie and hugged her.

“Hey Mellie, How have you been lately? Can’t wait for our first periscope on our first Chick Flick Friday tomorrow.” I say as we laugh at the idea we came up with where two days before, we announce what movie we are going to watch and we watch it with the rest of America and on Periscope. We came up with the idea when I rang her to tell her I was coming to the ball a couple of days ago. We decided we would go with my favourite chick flick, Mean Girls.

“Mr. President, looking good as usual.” I say as he kisses my cheek, taking a little longer then expected. As I stand there on the red carpet hall, my hand still entwined in Jake’s as we go to walk off.

“Only you would say that.” He implies that Mellie is there and I allow Jake to come in and greet him. We walk off and grab drinks. Of course, I grab a red wine and head to the table where I reserved seats with the President and First Lady.

“This is amazing Olivia. You have quite a job.” He says implying the White House duty I pretty much kill myself to do everyday.

We share a joke and we laugh as I glance over and see Fitz glaring at me.

 

I laugh to show him I’m having a brilliant time with my new boyfriend and that I don’t need him necessarily and he seems to have a disappointed expression on his face. After most of the guests arrive, Fitz comes and sits down. I hand him the bottle of bubbles that I’ve almost finished and he pours it into a glass. I sit there and introduce Jake to the rest of the people on the table and I engage in a conversation with Mellie while still listening to Jake and Fitz talk about me. We are sitting there when surprisingly; she invites me to come aside.

“What would you like Mellie?” I ask as she looks to be quite distressed.

“I have a problem!” She says to me quite quickly.

“I know you have people that helped us on the campaign, I need a problem dealt with. It’s about a voting irregularity in Ohio. It’s a quite journalist named David Rosen. He could tear us down.” She says to me as I immediately remember what happened. The plane, Hollis, The Supreme Court Justice Verna, Cyrus, Mellie and I sitting there discussing this. I refused to let it happen. I didn’t want to do it so we didn’t… I think.

“It’s handled, consider it handled. Ill fix it and if I don’t, Cyrus will, whether it’s permanent or not will be Cyrus not me. I just have to ask though, did you go through with it?” I explain to her quietly so that we don’t look too suspicious.

“No, not as far as I know. You’ll have to ask Hollis and Cy about that. How are you and Jake going, I heard you are pretty happy with him. Is there going to be a ring coming up?” She asks as I blush a little.

“Possibly, I’m not sure, we are really good. Happy, really happy. He’s giving me a life outside of the white house. It’s quite comforting. He wants me to quit and have kids. I can imagine myself with kids but I said no. I’m not ready, I’m still young and I have my whole life still. Working in the White House is a dream.” I state to her.

“I understand. We better get back but remember to HANDLE this!” She says to me as we walk off. I pull out my phone and tell Quinn and Huck and Abby who work for me to get on it. I then head back to the table and I see that it’s late so Jake and I say our goodbyes and we depart. We get home and go straight to bed.

 

I wake up and get ready for work with a slight throb in my head from lasts nights champagne. I quickly have a shower and get dressed. I do my hair and make up and I head to work. Upon arrival at the White House, I see Fitz and I run after him to ask him what he thinks of the voting irregularities but he ignores me in a way.

“Fitz, wait, I have to ask you something!” I say walking down the hallways of the big white building of power.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.” He reply’s which is very unusual of him.

“Fitz, Its serious, very serious. A reporter was asking about some voting irregularities that I think are untrue as we ran cleanly but I just need to know your thoughts.” I reply swiftly catching up to him as we glide down the halls.

“Tell this reporter who is asking that he is absurd and ridiculous and that we ran cleanly and would never do such thing.” He says without even looking at me.

“Fitz, what is going on? You are totally avoiding me. You are blocking me out and it doesn’t feel good. It’s quite difficult to do my job.” I yell at him as we enter his office.

“You are in a relationship, a happy one, I’m not going to ruin it for you. You are happy, I may not be but you are. I can’t be with the one person I truly love due to being the president, the leader of the free world and you are with a man, a nice man. Don’t worry about me, ill be fine but just know I love you.” He reply’s as I begin to tear up.

“Fitz, the next 4 years until you get re-elected are going to be hard but you should know I always love you no matter what I do. You are the love of my life and I can’t stop it. Just wait with Mellie until you get re-elected and I can spin your hate and fury against you around when you divorced her. In 3 months you go on several high profile dates and then 1 with me. You explain that you love me to the people and that you’re happy because I’ve been there for all your troubles and pain. People will try to make conspiracy but nothing will get out. Just I need you to know, no matter who I am with, I love you and you are my true love.” I say as I hug him.

“Can we just do that now, right now? Spin it now and move you in and make you mine, officially. I’ve built a house in Vermont for us, to grow old together with kids. I love you.” He kisses me.

“We could try but it would be hard even with the best people on it, it will be hard.” I reply to his question ignoring the house part. I kiss him and leave, heading back to my office.

 

**A/N - I told you they get longer, just had to get into my mojo and write it. Comment and Kudos**


	15. Chapter 15

I call Abby, Quinn and Huck and tell them to get to work on polling American people about divorce and factors of the divorce. I sit in my office and prepare for a press conference I have on my schedule when 2 guards swoop in to my office and lead me to the bunkers. I go and I sit in the large room, watching all the flustered people run around. I walk around, trying to figure out what has happened. I run into Cyrus who was in tears.

“Cyrus, What the HELL is going on?” I ask him as I sit down and snuggle into him, attempting to comfort him.

“A small bomb went off in the (journalist room). James was there and many others died. Many being taken to the hospital and James was in the first ambulance trip.” He explains as we sit there in absolute silence and I comfort him and hope that Cyrus’ husband gets better soon.

“Cyrus, I’m so sorry to hear this. Where is Fitz? Is he ok? Cy-”

“Fitz is fine Liv. He’s addressing the situation in a briefing but I think you should go in. You know how to calm him and he is stressing out so much” Cyrus replies to me as I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and make my way to the conference room.

 

I knock and enter and he is sitting there with his hand on his head and looking very flustered. I walk behind him and sit down in the vacant chair next to him. I immediately feel the tension in the room drop and Fitz brightens up a bit.

“Carry on guys, I just came in to see what we are thinking on doing.” I say as I glance at Fitz and he is starring at me with want in his eyes.

“I think we should all take a break. Its to stressful in here.” The secretary of Defense says as everyone stands and leaves bar Fitz and I.

“Fitz, Cy sent me in to see you because you were flustered. What do you need?” I asked as Fitz exhaled deeply and stood up.

“I need you Liv. I need you to be mine. I want you and need you to be mine. I can’t do this anymore. All I could do then was think about you. To make sure you were ok. I cant live without you. When you leave, I die inside. Please spin this so we can be together.” He says as he closes the gap and hugs me, crying.

“I will do it. I will try and do this Fitz. I love you but it’s hard. Its very hard and my people are working on it as we speak.” I say to him to help his nerves out.

 

“Baby, my sweet baby, please come to Vermont with me this weekend. See the dream, the house, and our future. Please…” He says pulling me into an embrace, which makes me feel safe.

“Ok but only if it’s the whole weekend. How will I get there? Getting on a plane and flying to the middle of nowhere with a random lady/mistress isn’t a good look…” I say as I kiss him softly on the lips.

“Can you drive there, I’ll pay for your fuel but please come.” He says and I agree, kissing him again before releasing myself from his grip just as Cyrus walks in.

“Cy, we were just talking about what happened and were just about to get Intel on James for you.” I say as Fitz stood there, nodding with his head bowed.

“Thanks but the White House is clear and I was just seeing if you wanted to come to the hospital with me.” Cy replies as I look at Fitz who is quite sad.

“I don’t mean to be rude Cy, but I’m extremely tired and I need a good sleep. Maybe it’s best if you have a night on your own with James. 1 on 1.” I reply to Cy and grab my keys out of my bag. I shake Fitz and Cy’s hand and I leave, heading to my office to see my team. I grab the paper work and have a look. Some were in favor of it as long as he was happy and still making justifiable decision. When you add a lady, the rates drop dramatically. I call Fitz and tell him I will have a divorce lawyer sign a confidentiality form and bring them in.

 

Fitz tells me he has asked Mellie for the divorce and she kindly agreed, because she wasn’t happy and he asked if she would be ok if we said she wanted the divorce because they weren’t happy and she agreed. This was running smoother then I thought. I prepare the papers for the press conference tomorrow. I have a shower, get dressed, and brush my teeth and go to sleep.

 

“This morning, a divorce lawyer was sent to the Oval Office to finalize the divorce papers of Melody Bell and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. They have both agreed to a divorce after Mellie said she was not happy with the relationship. Even though they are both sad about this split and are disappointed they didn’t work out, they are remaining civil and are continuing on with their duties until Mellie can finalize a house and move. Mellie is running for a senate chair and we hope she can achieve this and Fitzgerald will continue running this country as per usual. Any Questions?” I ask which was a stupid question as reporters swarm me.

“Yes Charlotte?”

“Ms. Pope, was there any other relationships influencing this decision?” She asks, leaving my legs frozen and feeling like they are going to buckle.

“Not that I am aware of, no. Yes John”

“Ms. Pope, is the President working as we speak?”

“Yes he is John. As I said, he is doing business as usual. The divorce is not affecting his work life. I have time for 1 more. Yes Rosie.”

 

“A recent poll was sent out to the American people on this and one included if a person was involved in the divorce. From what I hear, it showed it was bad. Are you saying that for approval ratings.” She asks, leaving me stunned and absolutely horrified at what I might say.

“Rosie, as I said, we have to poll and see these things. I’m honestly not sure whether another relationship influenced any decisions on either side so you will have to ask them personally, but we are not doing this for approval ratings. We are doing this for happiness and freedom. Something we believe deeply in. That’s all the time we have. Goodbye!” I say as I leave the room of yelling and I run into Fitz.

 

“No relationship involved in my decision baby. You lied to the Press Court. I am truly disappointed in you.” He says giving me a look of sarcasm and love.

“I was slaughtered out there enough, imagine adding a presidential divorce influence in there. I would be put on a spit and roasted.” I say with sarcasm in my tone and I quicken my pace a little.

“At least I could eat you and not be stared at. I could say you were lamb.” He replies. Making me stop and glare at him with honest disgust in my eyes.

“You disturb me Mr. President. I better get used to it.” I say kissing him before slamming my office door shut and locking it before he could come in.

 

**A/N - My last chapter for the day. Thanks for reading. Comment and Kudos any Ideas as we are now up to date with what I've written. Thanks - Mia**


	16. Chapter 16

I continue to work when I get a call from Quinn. She says she has the polls and results and I tell her I’ll be there soon as I can if I can greet off work. I run down the halls and straight into the Oval Office, asking Lauren if he is busy and she shakes her head.

“Mr. President, can I take off. I have some work I need to do at my office.” I say, sending him a wink to tell him why I’m leaving.

“As long as by the end of this I am happy and with you.” He replies, making me want to kiss him.

“Bye Fitz” I reply; now I’m officially dismissed. I head out to the car and get in. I sit on the chair quietly when I get a text message. It’s from Cyrus.

‘Hey Olivia, James is doing great and is due to discharge today. Thanks giving dinner at our house on Sunday. Would you like to join us.’

‘Hey Cy, OMG that’s great, thank god uncle James will be ok. I will make it; I’ll have to fit it in my tight schedule ;) Love you guys.’ I reply.

‘Cool kiddo. See you then my number 1 star.’ He replies quickly. We pull up to the office and I walk in. A semi-warm coffee greets me and I walk into the office. I see all the pictures on the wall and all the dirt we have on Mellie.

 

“Why did you call me, I already new all of this…” I say to them trailing off, disappointed they didn’t find anything else.

“Oh, but we did. Look over on the other side of this whiteboard.” Abby says as I walk over and see the amazing dirt we have on Mellie. Then I see it, the picture shocks me but its not just 1, there is multiple.

“MELLIE HAD AN AFFAIR!” I scream overjoyed but feeling sad for Fitz.

“Seems like it doesn’t it.” Quinn replies to me, smirking with the dirt they just uncovered.

“I’m gonna need this on a thumbdr-” I go to say but Huck holds it up and I grab it, running to the elevator, thanking them as I run. It’s now late but I have to see him, I have to tell him this before he finds out himself. He will be even madder if I knew and didn’t tell him. I get a cab and arrive at the White House and I go up to his office to see its empty.

 

‘Fitz, its Olivia, Where are you? I have some info to show you.’ I send, gripping my MacBook and thumb drive harder. 2 minutes later as I’m about to leave, he replies.

‘In the residence, come here or I can come to you.’ He says and I make my way for the first time towards the residence. I walk through the doors and I am shocked to see him standing there in dark blue jeans and no shirt and shoes. I run over to the table totally ignoring his dress code. I pull up the pictures from the hard drive as his arms snake around my waist and grip me firmly. I show him the pictures and he steps back, still gripping me strongly.

“Fitz, my team just found evidence Mellie had an affair, multiple affairs. I only just learnt.” I say as I sit there, as stunned as he is still.

“Ok.” Is all he could mutter as tears began to stream down his face. I stand there and I cuddle him, trying to calm him down from his now rigid breathing.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know if you wanted to see it but if you found out and then found out I knew, I would hate myself forever for not telling you.” I say to him as I turn him around and place a quick kiss on his cheek. He grips me by the waist and he finally breathes, slowing down to its normal pace. I kiss his lips softly, about to pull away when he grabs my face and fully captures my lips. He pulls away only because air was starting to get low in our bodies.

 

“Stay with me tonight. I need you Livvie. Please.” He says to me pulling me even closer, which I didn’t think was possible.

“Ok. But you better let me cook dinner. It’s my treat. By the way, do you like popcorn?” I ask as we head to the kitchen

“I love popcorn, but the cooks may disagree with you cooking. You could poison me…” He says jokingly then sends me a serious look. I lead him to the kitchen and he tells the cooks to go home to their families. I slip off my heels and my light blue coat, showing my baby pink dress I am wearing. I then let my hair out of the clips in my hair and I grab the chopping board. I walk to the fridge and twirl around as I open the door. I grab tomatoes, cheese, ham, pepperoni, capsicum, tomato paste and some fresh herbs. I carry them back to my work area. Fitz is sitting on a stool now and I feel his eyes boring into me. I start chopping and I hear him get up and in an instant, his arms are around me.

“I see we are having pizza’s Livvie.” He says kissing me in my spot on my neck. I groan a little then I bend over into the cupboard, pushing him out of the way with my ass. I swivel, grinding on him a little and then I stand back up and head to the enormous cupboard.

 

I grab pizza bases and start making them and he comes back.

“I can’t exactly cook with you grabbing me. Save it for the bedroom you filthy, dirty boy.” I say as he grumbles and lets me go.

“I love you and I just want to hold you.” He says giving me a kiss and sitting down.

“I can’t come to Vermont this weekend. I promised Cy I was going to there dinner.” I say, hoping not to make him to mad. 

“I totally forgot about that. It’s ok anyway. I love you Livvie… MY Livvie.” He says moving back over to me and goes to touch me but stops. I finish making pizzas and put them in the oven. I run out of the kitchen and to the wine cellar, leaving him in my wake. I grab a nice red wine and make my way back. I grab to glasses, a picnic basket and I put a bag of popcorn into the microwave to pop. I then get out the pizzas and put them into large containers in the picnic box. There is still no sign of Fitz. I pack the bag of popcorn, the wine and glasses and I head out into the residence.

“Fitz where are you?” I say but he doesn’t answer.

“Fitz, seriously, I just got a call from my office and I need to go.” I say as he jumps out from the room with the saddest expression on his face.

“I was joking so you would come out let’s go. I have a surprise for us.” I say as I try to lead him to the bowling alley. Instead he grabs me and tickles me. I thrash around in his arms until I slap him in the chest and he lets go. Off to our surprise we head...

 

**A/N – The reason I am portraying Mellie so nicely is if she wasn’t so caught up in being first lady, I don’t think she would be this bad. I also think if she didn’t know about Olivia like here, she would not be like it either. But I didn’t want her to nice so I came up with stuff like her affairs.**

**Leave comments, Kudos and remember to check for more updates.**

**< 3 Mia**


End file.
